This section is intended to introduce various aspects of the art, which may be associated with exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure. This discussion is believed to assist in providing a framework to facilitate a better understanding of particular aspects of the present disclosure. The Background section should be read in this light, and not necessarily as admissions of prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to wall panel attachment systems. More particularly, the present disclosure pertains to methods of attaching wall panels to exterior wall surfaces.
2. Discussion of Technology
There are various problems with known aluminum wall panel attachment systems. Conventionally, such systems have relied upon adhesive or caulk to “seal” the aluminum panel from the elements. However, under exposure to heat and cold and moisture, the adhesive or caulk breaks down. This, in turn, compromises the stability of the system and creates an undesirable appearance. Even when such a seal is functional, there may be undesirable effects on the aluminum panels as the interior environment can trap heat which affects the panels, creating “oil-canning” or popping in response to the pressure differential. In spite of such seals, such systems can also trap moisture in the wall cavity, which results in oxidation of parts and staining or deterioration of exterior wall surfaces.
More recently, systems have been developed according to the “rainscreen principle.” This means that the wall cavity is vented, resulting in a temperature and pressure equalized system with moisture drainage. However, such systems can be difficult to install, relying on many components to be milled or adapted on-site, and requiring excessive labour costs and specialty materials. A need exists for an improved wall panel attachment system which permits the ingress and egress of moisture behind the panels. Further, a need exists for an attachment system in which the wall panels can be attached to a wall in any sequence.